A Helping Hand
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Matt felt lonely; holidays always made it worse but this year one homeless woman, Gabby and her two daughter change everything. Could leading one helping hand lead to something he had been pining for?
1. Prologue

**Lending A Helping Hand**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Chicago Fire, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Matt felt lonely; holidays always made it worse but this year one homeless woman, Gabby and her two daughter change everything. Could leading one helping hand lead to something he had been pining for?**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **11** **th** **October, 2006.**

* * *

"Finn!" Gabriela shouted. "You can't do this!"

Finn picked up the black duffle bag from the fall by the front door. "You were never meant to fall pregnant!" The words feel from his lips from what felt like the tenth time in under an hour.

Gabby placed her hand onto her stomach, seven months pregnant, unable to turn back time. "You can't walk out on us. I need you. How am I meant to raise this baby and Isabelle on my own?"

Finn placed his hand on the door handle, shaking his head. "I never wanted to be a father. You knew that. You were stupid enough to fall pregnant so you can raise the damn child on your own!" He walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

The tears ran down Gabby's cheeks, she placed her hand on the door frame of the kitchen to support herself as she sunk down to the ground, her body heaving with sobs. "Oh god." She murmured.

"Momma?"

Gabby raised her head, her tears clouding her eyes as she looked at her seven year old standing in the doorway of her room clutching her worn doll. "Isabelle, oh baby." She watched the tears fell from her daughters face.

"Momma, where's Finn gone?" Belle walked over, wrapping her arms around her mother.

Gabby rubbed her little girls back. "Oh sweetheart, it's just us now." She cried.

…

 **21** **th** **November, 2011.**

"I'm sorry, Miss Dawson but I can't allow you to keep missing rent. You're five months behind. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Gabby clutched the front door. "Please Jefferson, I'll get you the money but I can't…my daughters, I have nowhere else to go."

"So you've said but I need the money, I told you last week and the week before. I'm sorry but you have to leave. You have until five tomorrow afternoon."

Gabby closed the front door, staring at the white wood blankly. They'd moved into the small one bedroom apartment around the time Evangeline was born five years ago, she'd always been on time with her rent until she lost her job in June. She didn't have anywhere else to go, no one would hire her.

"Mom."

Gabby turned around at the sound of pattering feet, her twelve year old and five year old daughters standing in the doorway. Her heart ached as she looked at them, hope etched in their faces. "I'm sorry girls. Pack a backpack with some clothes and your favorite belongings." She bit her bottom lip; it wasn't though they had many things to take. "And make sure you grab your warmest coat."

Isabelle watched as her mother blinked back her tears. "It's okay, mom."

Gabby shook her head. "No it isn't." She walked across the wooden floor into the bathroom, shutting the door she leaned against it and allowed the tears to floor, she was a failure or at least that was what she felt like.

* * *

 **Thoughts?  
** **This is the prologue; next chapter lifts off in 2015.  
** **This was a story on my old account I had but for a different show, I have revamped for Chicago Fire on this account.**

 **Details:  
Matt 31.  
Gabby 30.  
Isabelle 16, birthday 10** **th** **December.  
Evangeline 9, birthday 15** **th** **December.  
Kelly 31.  
Abigail 16, birthday 28** **th** **April.  
Chloe 9, birthday 1** **st** **August.**

 **Much Love. x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **18** **th** **December, 2015.**

* * *

Gabriela Dawson stepped off the bus, hoisting the green backpack over her right shoulder, her daughters stepping off the bus behind her carrying their own backpacks and a coat each. "Chicago." Gabby murmured under her breath as she looked at the city. It was the place her parents had often talked about before they passed away, they had lived here when they first moved to the states, they had always called Chicago home which was why she was here, she wanted to be in a place that felt homely when the hardest time of year came round again.

Evangeline sneezed. "Mom, its cold." She sniffled, her nose was stuffed from the cold she had caught a week ago.

Gabby glanced to her left; her nine year old daughter was quivering from the cold. It was winter in Chicago and the snow was falling on the ground, all three of them were skinny and did not have many belongings to protect them from the chill. "Put your coat on, Evie."

Isabelle brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "I'm hungry." Belle glanced at her mother, her eyes filling with guilt. She hated making her mother feel bad but her stomach was aching for food.

Gabby exhaled as she looked at both girls, she could see the desire to eat in Isabelle's eyes and her heart begun to ache. None of them had consumed a proper meal in weeks. This particular time of year was when all they wanted was a home cooked meal with a warm place to sleep. She knew Isabelle wasn't fussed about presents and Evie tried to her hardest not to whine about wanting a toy but Gabby did feel guilty for not being able to give either of them even a small gift. They hadn't had a proper Christmas in four years and this year would be no different "I know. Come on." Gabby held out her hand for Evie to take.

"Mom," Belle lopped her arm through her mothers. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Gabby breathed, together they walked towards the neighbourhood her parents often spoke about knowing it was their next adventure.

* * *

Kelly Severide glanced at his girls as they packed the dish washer full of all the dirty dishes, they were whispering to each other about the gifts they would receive this year. Christmas was only a week away; a hard time of year but one he tried to make cheerful for the girls.  
Looking at the open front door, he stepped out on the front porch shivering at the cool air, his best friend leaning against the railing looking deep in thought. "What ya thinking about?"

Matt glanced over his shoulder, sighing loudly. "It's quiet this year with Christie gone."

Severide nodded slowly, it had been nearly eleven months since the death of Matt's sister. Normally around the holidays the house was full of laughter and cheer. "She's resting easy, Matt."

Matt breathed deeply; he couldn't help but feel lonely. Everyone had a family except for him. He'd spent the last three nights eating with Severide and his girls. It made him feel as though he wasn't completely alone but it still didn't dull the want inside of him.

"Mate?" Kelly waved his hand. "Everything alright?"

Matt downed the rest of his beer. "Yeah. The restaurant again this year?" He tossed the beer bottle into the bin on the other side of the railing.

That was a week from now. "Yeah, sounds good. You can cook." Kelly smirked, he didn't like to cook but he could. He had to for the sake of his kids.

Matt shook his head. "Nah mate, I cooked last year."

Severide chuckled as he looked back into the house. "Abbie, Chloe. Come say goodbye to your Uncle Matt."

Chloe bolted out of the house, her sandy blonde hair swaying as she threw herself towards Matt wrapping her arms around his waist. "Uncle Matt, promise I'll see you again?"

Matt ruffled the nine year olds hair; he couldn't help but feel bad for her. If someone was saying goodbye to her, she was constantly asking them the same question. The thought of being left terrified her; especially after one of the people she loved the most walked out on her six years ago. "Of course you will, dinner at the restaurant for Christmas. Your dads cooking."

Kelly snorted. "Am not."

Abbie nudged Chloe to the side and wrapped her arms around Matt in a brief hug. "See you soon. I think I'm working tomorrow…"

Matt kissed her cheek. "Yup, you are on for the dinner rush." He had inherited a restaurant from his sister after her death, he had hired people to run it unable to give it away but knowing that he had no knowledge of running a restaurant. "Don't you two give your old man a hard time." He called behind him as he stepped off the porch.

"Who you calling old?" Severide demanded to know.

Matt laughed. "You!"

Kelly shook his head as his best friend walked off down the road, the darkness consuming him. "Okay, you two. Showers and bed."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "I'm not five years old." She walked into the house. "But I do call dibs on the first shower."

"Hey. No fair!" Chloe shouted, running after her.

Kelly shut the front door, the sound of his girls drifting down the hallway. He was thankful for them both; they kept him sane through the hardest times. Even though he didn't want to, he often found himself wondering where Shay was. He never fully understood why she left him, his only guess was it was something to do with their son; his passing had changed her in ways he didn't expect.

"DAD!"

Kelly blinked, placing his beer down on the bench, he cleared his thoughts of Leslie Shay, she was no longer his priority. "Abbie, let Chloe have the first shower. She'd younger and I don't mind if you stay up a little later."

Chloe was standing on the inside of the bathroom, trying to push the door shut; she poked her tongue out at the announcement. "Ha Ha, I get to go first!"

Abbie smirked. "I get to stay up later!" She poked her tongue back out.

"Hey!" Kelly called causing them both to look at him. "You'll both be going to bed straight away, if you don't cut it out/" He warned them, they rarely fought but as Abbie got older it became more frequent.

"Sorry!"

* * *

Matt kicked the stick along the path as he walked towards his empty house. He hated how this life was turning out, he was approaching his twenty ninth year, he was a fire fighter with nothing but a side construction business, barely standing restaurant and house to claim as his. It wasn't enough, he wanted marriage, kids. Love.

"Excuse me, Sir…Excuse me, sir, you dropped this."

He turned around and at the sound of a voice, his eyes studying the teenager standing before him holding his wallet, he patted his jacket pocket almost hitting himself when he realised he was wearing the one with the hole in the pocket. Under the street light he could tell she had slightly dirty hair that hadn't been cut in quite some time, her clothes were worn and to big as they were loose and clearly hiding the fact she was underweight, the purple circles under her eyes indicting she hadn't slept properly in some time. "Thank-you." He took the wallet from her right hand. "I haven't seen you around before. I'm Matt Casey." He glanced behind her, looking up the porch of the empty house he could see two figures huddled together. A pang of sympathy spreading through his body.

"I'm Isabelle." Belle offered her name. "Merry Christmas."

Matt exhaled. "Wait, um…" He rubbed his forehead as she turned back to him; he could clearly see that whoever those other figures were, all three of them needed help. "How would you like something to eat?" His mind briefly wandered to the home cooked mac and cheese he had sitting in his fridge from last night.

Belle bit her bottom lip. "I shouldn't." She murmured, her stomach growling.

"Isabelle." Belle glanced over her shoulder as her mother approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come along, honey. Stop bothering this man."

"Mom, this is Mr Casey." Isabelle gestured to the man in front of her. "I was just handing him his wallet."

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Gabby. Come on, we better get back to your sister."

Matt scratched the side of his head. His head was clenching, looking at the sight of Gabby, he could see that she didn't look any cleaner or healthier then her daughter. "Um, actually…" He glanced at Isabelle.

"Mr Casey offered me something to eat." She whispered to her mother.

Gabby raised her eyebrow at the man before her. "No thank-you." She didn't know the man standing before them, she didn't know if he was a homicidal manic or not.

"Mommy. I...I'm hungry."

Matt glanced down at the youngest of the girls as she grabbed her mother's hand, he could tell from the way she spoke that she was experiencing a cold and it wasn't surprising to see that one of them was sick especially being out in this weather. It was particularly cold this Christmas.

"Evie," Gabby looked down at her daughter. "I know nothing about him. He could be a homicidal manic."

Matt chuckled at the statement causing all three of them to look at him. "I'm not a homicidal manic." He promised. "I have home cooked mac and cheese at home. Cooked it for my nieces yesterday. You're all welcome to join me for a late night dinner." He didn't tell them he had already eaten. He felt bad for them, he could see the desire in their eyes at the mention of food and by the looks of them it was unquestionable that they were homeless and it reminded him of the situation he had been in as a little kid. "Come on, my house is around the corner. Holidays are a time for kind things."

Isabelle and Evie both looked at their mother with pleading eyes. "Please."

Gabby bit her bottom lip, looking back at Matt, she wasn't even sure kindness existed in the world anymore but she had to take a chance for her children right. "Okay." She agreed.

…

Matt dropped his keys onto the bench, he was aware that Gabby had barely let her girls through the front door, her eyes were darting around, it was clear she was uncomfortable. "I'll heat the food up. Would you like a drink?" He called over his shoulder; he was assuming the best way to make them comfortable was to act normal.

Isabelle glanced at her mum. "Can we?"

Gabby bit her bottom lip, nodding slowly. "Okay." She glanced into the kitchen, happy that it was an open floor plan, the living room, dining and kitchen all in one space, it meant she could easily keep an eye on him and the girls. "What do you have?" Gabby asked hesitantly.

Matt opened the fridge once the food was in the microwave. "I have orange juice, lemonade, water, hot chocolate, coffee and tea."

Evie tugged on her mom's hand. "Orange juice, please."

"Me too." Belle agreed.

"Two orange juices and a cup of tea, if that's not too much trouble."

Matt shrugged. "No trouble at all." He grabbed some glasses down from the cupboard before heading towards the fridge. "Feel free to sit down." He offered, smiling when he noticed Isabelle broke away from the group and hesitantly took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Here you go." He sat the orange juice in front of her, the other beside her for Evie.

Gabby glanced at him curiously. "Why are you helping us?" No stranger had ever offered to help them before; they tended to look at her with distaste and thought she was ruining her children's lives.

"I'm just lending a helping hand. You look like you could use some food and a warm place." He pulled the mac and cheese from the microwave. "I wouldn't be here today if I didn't receive a helping hand. How long have you been living on the streets?"

Evie sniffled. "A long time." She told him when her mother didn't speak.

Gabby sunk down onto the stool beside her daughter. "I didn't mean for it to be like this but when I lost my job I couldn't find another one. Then I lost the house and whatever money I did have helped us live day to day. Now we're here because we have nowhere else to go, family is no longer an option but I remember that this is the only place my parents talked about." Gabby sighed, shaking her head, she didn't understand why she had told him that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why…"

Matt placed the bowls in front of them. "You need someone to talk to, it understandable. Why Chicago?" He asked curiously, of all the places to turn up, why had this city attracted them.

Gabby looked at him, he seemed so easy going. "My parents used to tell me this is the only place they considered home, and I want that for my girls. I want them to be able to go to school, have their own rooms, friends." She blushed. "But to be honest I don't know where to start."

Matt rubbed his forehead, his eyes on the two girls who where shoveling the mac and cheese into their mouth clearly desperate to eat. "How about a shower and bed?"

Gabby's eyes widened. "What?! I think I might have given you the wrong impression."

Matt chuckled. "No. I mean how about…" He frowned. "Look I don't know why I'm offering you this to be honest but I'm a single guy, I'm gone most of the day and night, I am a fire fighter at the local firehouse, I have a construction business and then a restaurant two blocks over." He elaborated. "I know what it's like to be in your position. It's the holidays so how about I get you some towels, you are welcome to use the main bathroom and sleep in the spare bedrooms."

Gabby shook her head. "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly except an offer like that. I don't know you, you could be a serial killer or…"

Matt waved his hand, a grin forming on her face. "I promise I haven't killed anyone." He laughed as he looked at the girls still eating; their skin was even dirtier now that he was seeing it in the light and they were clearly exhausted. "You might not what a shower and a comfortable nights rest but I bet they will."

Gabby glanced over at the two girls, her heart dropping at the thought of denying them a chance of a warm shower but she didn't know the man before her. He seemed nice and easy going but it made her wary, yet he hadn't given her any reason not to trust him. "Uh," She looked up at him, seeing his friendly smile. "I, it sounds like a very nice offer, I'd love to take you up on it."

…

"These are the spare rooms." Matt opened the door to the left at the end of the hallway. "This one has a double bed and…" Opening the door to the right. "This one has two single beds. Sorry about the mess." He walked in and picked up a couple of items of clothing. "I thought my nieces cleaned this up when I had them over last weekend." He shook his head. "I'll just grab you some towels. The bathroom is the door right there." He pointed to the one in between the bedroom doors, directly at the end of the hallway.

Gabby nodded. "Thank-you, this is very kind. Girls…" She nudged them.

Isabelle smiled weakly. "Thank-you, Mr Casey."

Evie leaned shyly into her big sister. "Thank-you."

Matt smiled, his heart pounding, the whole idea of this was crazy but the small smiles on the girls faces made him feel better about his situation. "You girls can call me Matt but you are very welcome. There are a couple of dvds in the nightstand, my youngest niece, Chloe, watches them. The tv though…" He pointed to the box in the corner. "Is a little dodgy, my other niece, Abbie, always complains that I did a new one. So just bang the top of it if it doesn't work." He looked around the room quickly. "Um, alright, that's it. I'm heading to bed, it's been a big day but I'll get you those towels and if you need a drink or anything feel free to help yourselves." He told them.

Isabelle and Evie smiled softly. "Goodnight." They walked further into the room to investigate.

Gabby hung back against the door frame, looking up at him. "Thank-you so much." She whispered as he reached into the hallway cupboard to get some towels. "This…this will mean the world to them; it means the world to me."

Matt passed her the towels. "You're welcome, Gabby." He gave her a soft smile. "If you need anything, anything at all. My bedroom is directly at the other end of this hallway." He turned around. "Sleep well."

Gabby smiled softly to herself as she watched him walk away; she didn't understand how she could meet someone like him. He was so kind and generous. Not like any of the males she'd met before.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Reviews:  
Jackie: I will keep writing! Lovely to see that you want me to continue.  
Guest: Hope you enjoyed this update. **

**Much Love. x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **19** **th** **Of December, 2015.**

* * *

The warm water ran down Matt's body as he leaned against the tilted wall of the shower, his eyes closed thoughts of last night running through his mind. He hadn't slept decently maybe an hour or two at max, every thought was of Gabby and her two daughters.  
Sorrow.  
He couldn't help but feel sorry for them, that they were in a position that had forced them onto the streets. He knew what it was like to have no sense of hope, to feel like nothing was possible. He wanted to give her a chance to gain her feet, he wanted to pay it forward.

Rubbing a hand over his head, he thought of all the things they could need but materialistic items did not seem to be a way to start. If anything Gabby and the girls needed something secure, Gabby needed a job. Honestly he didn't know where to start but perhaps the restaurant he owned was good place. He needed a waitress to work a couple of afternoon shifts a week, for the lunch rush, it wasn't a lot, four days a week at the present time until a staff member would leave to have her baby. After that he could consider putting her on full time.

"What are you doing, Matt?" He asked himself out loud. It wasn't how he envisioned yesterday night ending or today beginning. Just yesterday he had been a guy without a worry in the world, now he couldn't help but stress over how he would help this woman, he couldn't let her leave before he did something to ensure that her life would get better.

* * *

Gabby woke up the sunlight coming through the curtain and onto her face, she stretched her right arm out but feeling the softness of the bed beneath her hands caused her to bolt upright in a panic that her girls were not beside her, only to remember where she was.  
Squinting and talking a deep breath, she laid back down. It was so different and normal; no birds chirping by her head, no cars speeding down the road right in front of her. It was a different wake up call then she was used to and her heart felt heavy because she knew that today they would be back out on the streets.  
Gabby knew she couldn't prolong it, it wouldn't be right to do that to Matt whom she was sure was regretting his decision to allow them to stay. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she breathed loudly though her nose. He had helped them, offered them a bed for the night, it was more than any stranger had done for them since they had been on the street. It was insane to trust him; after all she knew absolutely nothing about him. Being wary was something that came naturally to her now especially since a man most likely wouldn't offer a woman like her a helping hand without wishing for something in return.

Gabby gathered her clothes off the ground, slipping on a dirty pair jeans and a blue t-shirt. She felt horrible wearing dirty clothes on top of clean skin, the cleanest skin she'd had in ages but it wasn't like she could afford new clothes, she had no money.

"Come on Gabby, time to find your girls and leave." Gabby whispered to herself, she knew there was no point in dragging out the inevitable, even though she wanted nothing more than stay in the warmth of a house.

…

Gabby glanced at her girls as they placed their backpacks down beside the couch, she felt horrible for waking them up. Walking into that room and seeing them sleeping peacefully in beds with actual pillows and blankets was a scene she had taken for granted. However Gabby knew they couldn't stay lie that, Matt had helped enough, they couldn't take the time they had and ask for more.

"Mom, where is Mr Casey?"

Evie frowned. "He told us to call him Matt."

Gabby sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "Maybe he is still in bed. We cannot leave before we have thanked him."

Evie smiled hopefully, her ringlets bouncing on her shoulders. "Maybe he'll let us stay for breakfast. He's nice."

Isabelle nudged her sister. "You can't expect something like that. People aren't that nice." She brushed the hair out of her eyes, in the years they had been on the streets no one had ever helped them like Matt had and she did not want to take advantage of that.

Evie pouted causing Gabby's heart to clench as she ran her hand through her daughters ringlets. "Come on, sweetheart. Last night was enough." She told them both. "A meal and a bed for the night was plenty." Gabby stopped talking as Matt came out of the hallway.

"Good morning." He mumbled immediately, looking at them properly he noticed they had stepped back at his presence. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't." Gabby assured. "Good morning."

"It not much but my nieces leave a few pieces of clothing in the bedroom, you girls can pick something to wear and your mom can use the washing machine."

"Oh no, you don't need…"

Matt raised his eyebrow at Gabby, he understood her reluctance but he wanted to do this for them. He had thought about it last night, if they were going to make a fresh start in Chicago then they needed to be ready to accept help. It was how a better life would be built for them. "It is not a big deal, Gabby, I want to help you out." He opened the front door confusing them all as he grabbed a bag off the porch. "I didn't have anything for you to wear but my best-friend his wife left these behind so my niece dropped them off earlier this morning."

Gabby shook her head. "I can't accept that."

"Gabby, it is just a helping hand. Just take the bag, change, wash your clothes and then pop them in the dryer. I'll make us some breakfast while you do that."

Evangeline's jaw dropped. "Wash our clothes and have breakfast?"

Matt chuckled at her disbelief. "Of course, kiddo. I'll whip up some pancakes." He made his way through to the kitchen, knowing that once he was gone they would feel more comfortable to accept his proposal.

…

Gabby hesitantly stepped into the kitchen, she had taken the opportunity and put on the black leggings and blue sweater that were in the bag, it felt like a dream being able to wear clean clothes on clean skin. A smile graced her lips when she saw Matt humming to himself as he flipped pancakes. He was so carefree about things, barely noticing that there were other people in his house.

Matt felt the pair of eyes on him, heard the feet pattering along the floor and he turned around, it was a refreshing sight to see her in a fresh set of clothes. "Did you sleep well last night?" He wanted to start the conversation off with something easy because he knew today he also wanted to ask her some of the harder things.

"Yes, thank-you. It was wonderful to have a bed for the night."

Matt felt those words sink into his skin. "Good, I wasn't actually sure how comfortable that bed would be. Pancakes are nearly ready and coffee is hot, um, if you want some." He gestured to the coffee pot.

"Thank-you."

"You know, you have wonderful manners but they aren't necessary. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to take advantage of what I am offering."

Gabby nodded as she took a cup off the counter and poured herself a drink, hot coffee, now that was a luxury she was unable to afford. "Where do…um, you mentioned you had a business and that you are a fire-fighter." She moved to lean against the breakfast bar, a part of her was interested in the man who had helped them, the other part was just being polite after all she felt like she owed it to him.

Matt placed the last few pancakes onto a plate. "I own a local restaurant and a small construction business. My actual job is a fire fighter, lieutenant actually at firehouse 51, it isn't far from here." He glanced at the clock, in a few hours he had to head in and check on the restaurant. "If you want you could join me later when I have to go pick up something's from the restaurant, bring the girls down and I'll cook up some pizzas for lunch."

Gabby shook her head. "Your hospitality for the night has been enough. You've feed us, lent us a bed and clothed us. It's more than enough."

He turned to look at her properly giving her his full attention. "Where will you go from here?"

"I don't know, the nearest homeless shelter…but being a big city they are bound to be over run so I am not exactly sure yet."

"To be honest with you, I couldn't sleep last night. I was thinking about how I could help you. It's not much but I need to hire another waitress at the restaurant…'

Gabby's eyes widened at his sudden proposal, no one could be that generous, no one could offer another person something like that without wishing for something in return. Gabby didn't think she could do it; she did not want to feel like she owed anyone. "I could not possibly accept." He knew nothing about her, where she was a good worker or a slacker. "You've done plenty for us."

"No I haven't." Matt told her gently, the kindness in his voice coming out. "If I can help you out then I will do all I can. It isn't much but it will be good for you and your girls. It gives you a place to start with rebuilding your life."

"I need to do this on my own Matt; you cannot just offer me a job because you feel sorry for me. I need to earn, I need to find one on my own."

Matt could see the stubbornness in her eyes, the firm tone of her voice coming across at him. "Where will you stay while you search for work? The girls will need an address if you wish to enroll them in school."

Gabby bit her bottom lip; she hadn't given much thought to school. The girls hadn't been to a proper school in a while; it was hard living on the streets because they were constantly moving around. "It's none of your concern."

Matt shook his head, clearly not agreeing with her as he turned around to face her. "Gabby, Evangeline has a cold, you're are all thin and living on the streets isn't good for any of you. Take my offer it's at least an income."

"I just can't." She knew he wouldn't understand, he would think she was ungrateful but didn't he see that he had already done enough.

Matt rubbed his head, his eyes meeting hers. "How about a deal then?"

Gabby raised her eyebrow, that wasn't what she expected to hear. "What kind of deal?"

"You stay here in the spare rooms, you'll have an address to enroll the girls in school after the holidays and you take until school goes back to find a job. If you don't then you take my offer to work at the restaurant."

"No that is worse than the job. I barely know you and you are offering for me to stay here. You are crazy. You must be!"

Matt couldn't help but grin at her, and in return he saw a small smile that tugged at her lips. "Gabby, it is an offer and one I want you to take. It sounds crazy, I know it does but I can help you if you just let me."

"What would you want in return?"

"Nothing." He gave her a curious look. "This is a helping hand or a family who needs it."

"Mom."

Gabby glanced over to the hallway were Belle and Evie stood in clean clothes, their hair brushed. Gabby couldn't contain the smile that graced her lips, they looked absolutely beautiful. "Oh look at you two." She touched their cheeks as they came to stand in front of her.

Isabelle smiled briefly at Matt. "Thank-you again, Mr Casey."

Matt raised his eyebrow. "I thought I told you two call me Matt, or Casey if you want. Mr Casey makes me sound old." He teased. "Breakfast is ready. Why don't you three get settled at the table?"

Isabelle held her hand out for the stack of plates he picked up. "Let me help. It's the least I can do."

"I got these. How about you pour yourself and your sister a drink?"

"Thank-you." She headed to the fridge

Matt smirked at Gabby; those girls were just as polite as their mother. "Amazing manners just like their mother."

"I raised them to be polite young ladies." She took a seat beside Evie as Matt placed the plates placed the pancakes down, followed by the plates and cutlery.

Matt sat across from Gabby, the seat beside him for Isabelle. "Dig in." He told them as he placed two pancakes onto his plate.

Gabby did the same for her and one pancake for Evie who was covering her mouth as she coughed loudly. Gabby grimaced and brushed her hand over the young girl's forehead, checking for a temperature. "You okay, baby?"

Evie wiped her eyes which had been watering because of her coughing fit. "Uh huh. I'm hungry."

Gabby smiled. "Eat up." She told her as she looked back at Matt. "How long have you lived in Chicago?" She asked making conversation as Belle sat down and helped herself to two pancakes.

Matt looked up as he chewed his food looking thoughtful. "All my life, couldn't imagine ever living anywhere else."

"Anywhere?"

Matt shook his head. "No. I love Chicago. Have a family here, a wonderful job. People who need my help."

Gabby smiled, he was really helpful and she was beginning to see that maybe he didn't want anything from her; he was just helping out where he can. "That is sweet of you. Do you have any family; you've mentioned a couple of nieces?"

Matt nodded. "Well, Abbie and Chloe aren't my nieces biologically but I've been best friends with their dad since I was a teenager. My sister, passed away a little while ago and she had a daughter Violet whom lives with her father. Other then that I have no family. What about you, any family beside the girls?"

"I'm sorry for your loss." The immediate response came from her. "Well, I have a brother. I haven't seen him in roughly sixteen years."

"Excuse me, Matt; can I have another please?" Evie looked at him innocently, sniffling slightly.

Matt glanced over he could see that she clearly thought she would be denied. "Sure kid, help yourself."

"Thank-you."

He looked towards Isabelle. "So how old are you?" He asked trying to include her in conversation

Belle blushed; no one ever thought she looked her age. "I just turned sixteen."

He nodded trying not to think too much into the connection of Gabby saying she hadn't seen her brother in sixteen years. "Ahh, the sweet teenage years. How about you Evie, are you seven?" He guessed, the girl was small and skinny; he couldn't quite make out how old she was.

Evangeline shook her head, her ringlets flying around. "I'm nine."

Matt grinned. "Ah, nearly double digits."

"Mr Casey…ah, I mean Matt, did you really mean it when you offered to let us stay here?" Isabelle blushed when she looked at him. "I, uh we overheard you."

"Isabelle, you shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations." Gabby admonished.

"It's alright, Gabby." Matt smiled; he could see that Isabelle was nervous thinking that he would yell because she was listening to the conversation. "I did mean it. I would feel more comfortable knowing you three are here and not out in the cold. It's up to your mother now to decide what she would like to do."

Belle glanced at her mother with pleading eyes. "That's a really generous offer mom."

Gabby nodded as she swallowed her mouthful. "I agree, but I don't think we should impose."

Evie moaned. "But I'd get to have a bed. Say yes, please mommy!" Evie pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

Gabby looked at Matt who nodded with encouragement. "Are you sure about this?"

Matt nodded. "Yes. I have the room. Just say you'll move in and then you can get started on that better life for you and the girls."

Gabby glanced at her girl's hopeful faces once more before looking at Matt. "I'll accept your offer, on one condition…"

Matt raised his eyebrow. "What is that?"

"If there is anything I can do for you, you will let me know." Gabby told him seriously, she wanted a way to repay him for everything he was doing for them.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You could take the job at the restaurant." He pressed.

Gabby shook her head. "Not a chance. I need to earn a job. But I do accept your offer, we'd love to stay for a while at least." She told him as Evie threw her arms around her mother.

"Yay, we have a home!" She squealed with delight.

Isabelle glanced at Matt; he was smiling so she smiled back. "Thank-you."

Matt chuckled. "I am totally banning that word from my house." He joked.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thank-you for all the lovely reviews, if you have any questions please ask.  
I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up but things have been a little crazy. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Much Love. x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **20** **th** **Of December, 2015.**

* * *

"Wait, wait, hold up. Let me get this straight, you took in a homeless woman and her children off the street and offered to let them stay in your house?"

"Yes."

Severide stared at Matt, unsure of his best-friends state of mind. "Are you alright? Want to plead temporary insanity?"

Matt sat down on the edge of Severide's bed, looking at the wall of his best-friends office. "You should have seen them, man; it was the best idea at the time."

"But you left them alone in your house today?"

"Yes."

"Matt, I know you are a great guy, kind heart…all that stuff but you don't know this woman. She could have taken…"

Matt shook his head. "No, this woman, her children, they need a place to stay and they're really grateful. I just wanted to let you know encase you come over and find her sitting on my couch."

Kelly ran a hand over his face. "Matt, I don't know about this. Women…"

"You can't compare every woman to Shay, it wouldn't be fair. Gabby, she is different and I think a break, a chance to make things different is what she needs."

He didn't compare every woman to Leslie Shay or at least he tried not to, there was only one woman he loved and they had gone through many battles which resulted in her walking out and abandoning her children so no he didn't compare every woman to her because there was only one Shay. "Alright, if you want to do this, if you think it is right then you have my support but at least look into her. Make sure nothing she is telling you is a lie…"

Matt raised his eyebrow. "You'll support me in this moment of insanity."

Severide chuckled. "Sure. I'll be around to catch you if this all goes bad."

Matt couldn't help but feel lucky, Kelly was more than just his best-friend now, he was also his brother. They were always there for each other, and with Kelly's support he felt a lot better about the whole situation. "Thanks, man."

"Tell me about her."

* * *

Gabby sat at the kitchen table twirling a pen in her hand as she stared blankly at the newspaper lying in front of her. The job section was only about a column long leaving her with the limited choice, so far having circled three potentials. A waitress in a cafe, cleaner for an elderly couple and receptionist at a dentist.

The tv buzzing with noise in the background reminded her of the two most important reasons for finding a job, along with the reminder that Matt had kindly told her to feel at home, only restriction was not to enter his room. While his offer was more then generous she couldn't help but feel horrible for not being able to contribute to the bills that her children were currently upping by sitting in front of the tv all morning. Gabby couldn't bring herself to turn it off though, for once they seemed like normal kids, cuddled up under a blanket watching some silly tv show. This was not something they had been able to do since being evicted from there home so long ago.

Turning back to the paper Gabby just stared at it, truth be told she wanted nothing more then to be able to take the job at Matt's restaurant as it would be heaps easier to get her life back on track but that would mean working for him and living with him and she was a little scared that she would be invading his space more then he could handle resulting in her being forced back out on the street with her girls.

"Mom?"

Gabby glanced over at the couch at the sound of her daughters voice, seeing Isabelle's concerned look. "Yes, honey?"

"Are you okay?"

Gabby smiled weakly, she didn't want her girls to know how truly difficult this was. "I'm fine, just job hunting."

Evangline coughed, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth. "Did you find anything, mom?"

Gabby looked at her reassuringly. "Trying my best sweetheart." She stood up and moved across to the floor to brush her hand over Evie's forehead, the young girl did not look well at all. "You are burning up. How about a cool bath kiddo?"

"Nooo!" Evie moaned, a frown falling over her face, she looked utterly disappointed.

Gabby immediately knew what was wrong, Matt was finishing shift in half an hour then he was supposed to be picking them up for lunch. "Evie, I am sure Matt won't mind postponing our trip. You aren't feeling well, you need to rest."

Isabelle reached forward and rubbed her sisters arm, seeing the panic in Evie's eyes. "Don't worry, I am sure we can go another day."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Evie coughed.

"I doubt it, he won't break a promise." Isabelle stood up. "I am going to run you a bath, mom can call Matt."

Gabby brushed her hand over her daughters hair. "I know you want to go, Ev, but not while you are sick." She turned around to grab the house phone, glancing at the phone number Matt had written down beside it. She hoped he wouldn't be annoyed at her for using the phone but it was better then him coming home to discover they could not go anywhere.

"Hello?"

Gabby jumped slightly as the voice came over the phone, not expecting him to have answered to quick. "Matt, it's Gabby. I know you said that you would take us to lunch but Evie has spiked fever."

"How bad is the temperature? Is she alright?"

Gabby bit her bottom lip, trying to remember to breath. A thermometer, she didn't own one and the thought made her feel extremely gulitly. Why did life have to be so incredibly unfair sometimes, what had she done to deserve this. "I…" Silence filled the air, and she knew that Matt must have sensed her uncomfortableness"

"Sorry. There is a thermometer under the bathroom sink. I am getting ready to leave now, I'll pick up some lunch on the way home."

Gabby was stunned by his words, the way he said it as if it was natural to be coming home to them. "You don't need to do that."

Matt chuckled. "I really do. You won't find much in the house, I need to go food shopping tonight. I should be home soon."

Gabby hung up the phone, exhaling loudly. The man was completely and utterly helpful, which made Gabby feel pathetic. She knew that she would never be able to repay him for everything.

Isabelle came out of the hallway taking in the look on her mothers face, the tears in her eyes. The teenager felt her heart drop, immediately thinking that something was wrong. "Mom, what happened?"

Gabby blinked back the tears, putting on a brave happy front for her daughter. "Everything is fine. Matt is going to bring home lunch."

Isabelle looked at her mother anxiously. "What is wrong then, mom?"

"Nothing sweetie." Gabby had always had a rule, that she would never confide her troubles onto her daughters, it was simply not for them to worry about. "Why don't you watch your show sweetie, I am going to take Evie for a bath."

Isabelle watched as her mother quickly ushered Evie from the room leaving her alone. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little diappointed that she wouldn't be able to go out but knowing Evie would be disappointed if she was left behind was enough to remind Isabelle that it wasn't all about her.

* * *

"Hey, Isabelle." Matt kicked the front door shut behind him balancing a box of food in his hands, he took a glance at Evie who seemed to be sleeping contently curled up beside her older sister. "I told you treat this place like your home and I meant it." He told her when he saw that the teenager was going to turn the tv off.

Isabelle smiled weakly. It wasn't that she didn't understand his words, she just felt weird about using his belongs while he was around. "Thank-you." She stood up, careful not to wake her sister before following him to the kitchen.

"I brought you and your mother pasta bake for lunch, Evie some chicken soup. How is she doing?" Matt placed the items on the bench.

Isabelle shrugged. "Exhausted but the fever has gone down a little. Mom is cleaning up after her in the bathroom."

"No stress." He handed her a container that contained her lunch. "Help yourself kiddo, it is a creamy chicken." He smiled as Gabby entered the room. "Hey." He wasn't sure what it was but he felt different, lighter and happier to know that he was coming home from work to actual people instead of an empty house.

Gabby smiled at him, glancing briefly at Isabelle who was opening her container. "Hey, thank-you for lunch."

"It's fine." He waved his hand at her, it was a simple gesture. "I brought Evie some chicken soup. I also stopped by the pharmacy to grab this." He grabbed a bottle of cold and flu medicine out of the bag. "A dose of that might help to fight whatever bug she has."

Gabby felt her heart leap, she was so grateful. "Thank-you so much." She whispered, it had been in the back of her mind that Evie might need some type of medication but she had absolutely no idea how she was going to pay for it. "I…thank-you."

Matt rolled his eyes, all he ever heard out of their three mouths was thank-you, he wasn't sure they knew many other words. "It is my pleasure." He turned to Isabelle. "I have to go out to my best-friends in a little while; I was thinking you might like to come with me."

Isabelle looked up, her eyes going straight to her mother. The thought of going somewhere without her, alone with Matt was nerve wracking. "I…"

Gabby looked back and forth between her daughter and the man who was placing soup in the fridge. "Why would you…"

Matt opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water "I told you before he has a teenager daughter; I thought it might be good for Isabelle to meet someone her own age. When Evie's better we can take her over to meet Chloe." He glanced at Isabelle. "Only if you want to though, I was going to go over before I go to the supermarket."

Isabelle blinked, she hadn't had friends in ages, she wasn't even sure she knew how to make friends anymore or if Matt's niece would even like her considering she'd just come in off the streets to live with the girls Uncle. "I don't…What if she doesn't like me?" Isabelle blurted out in panic, her face turning white.

"Baby." Gabby spoke rubbing her daughters back. "Of course she'll like you."

"Abbie likes everyone. You'll probably get a big hug from Chloe. You'll do fine." He promised.

Gabby smiled. "It would be good to meet someone your own age, make a friend. If we are going to stay in Chicago then you'll be going to school, maybe making friends will Abbie will make that transition easier."

Isabelle bit her lip. "Okay, but is it alright if I eat and shower before we go?"

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, we got plenty of time."

…

Matt sat across the table from Gabby both having just finished lunch; he took a peek at the paper that was sitting on the table, a few things circled. "How's the job hunting going?"

Gabby swiped it up and held it close to her chest. "Fine." She smiled.

Matt shrugged, standing up to gather the plates to put in the dishwasher. "My offer still stands."

Gabby gave him a small unsure smile. "And I still can't accept."

"Why? And don't just tell me it's because you have to earn the job." Matt leaned against the bench.

Gabby brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I don't…" She paused, she felt like she owed it with him to at least be honest. "I don't want to over crowd you. We are living with you; if I start working with you as well then we'll be seeing each other all the time. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed and we end up with the result of me and the girls having to leave. I don't want to jeopardize this."

Matt rubbed the back of his head, that thought had never crossed his mind; he just figured they'd be able to make things work. "Gabby, we are adults. I think if I am feeling overcrowded then we can talk about it besides I'm a fire-fighter first, the restaurant comes second I am barely there." He told her sincerely. "And I would never kick you and the girls out without a placed to go. I actually like having other people around here, less lonely."

"But it's not just that, I feel like you've already done enough for us. You don't know what kind of worker I am and you are completely willing to hire me."

Matt shrugged. "I want to help, Gabby and if I'm completely honest I feel like I haven't done enough. I feel like I could do more. It's Christmas, a time for giving and helping."

Gabby looked down at the floor at the mention of Christmas, yet another reminder that she hadn't been able to give her girls what they deserved over the last few years. "Matt…"

He nodded. "I know, you've got a couple of potentials circled. Set up interviews but if by chance you don't get a job know that there is a position waiting at the restaurant to be filled/"

"Thank-you but I'm really hoping I can do this on my own."

Matt nodded in understanding; he could see she wanted to be independent to build a better future for the girls. She wanted to do it with as little help as possible so she could say to everyone that she turned her life around. "I understand but the offer is there."

"Thank-you. I could, well, I don't know how to repay you for all you have done but if you get the ingredients to spaghetti or any other meal you like I could cook dinner. I know it's not much but I can cook every night since you work."

"Perhaps not every night but if you wanted to cook a few times a week, I wouldn't be against it." He smiled. "You don't have to repay me, I am offering to have you and the girls here and I am not asking for anything in return."

"I know but I want to do my part. How about I cook Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays?" She proposed the offer.

"Alright but Friday is take out night." Matt told her, he always had take out night on a Friday.

Gabby nodded; happy they could come to an understanding. "And the girls, they could do chores." It was a suggestion

Matt shrugged. "As their mother that is your decision but as long as they keep their room tidy I am not fussed."

Gabby's lips spread into a wide genuine smile at the mention of _their room;_ she never thought she would hear those words regarding her girls. "Okay, well maybe dishes at night would be another thing they could do." Gabby said as she saw Isabelle step into the room, fresh out of her shower. "Hey sweetie, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready now. Thank-you for waiting, Matt."

Matt chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have one house rule. No more saying thank-you." He laughed, the amount he had heard that word in three days was ridiculous, he loved that they were polite but he didn't think he needed to hear it every time.

* * *

"Severide, you home?" Matt swung the front door to his best-friends house open, surprise by the quietness and tidiness of the house. He glanced at Isabelle with a smirk. "Something's going on…" He said in a teasing voice.

"Uncle Matt!" Chloe ran out of her bedroom and wrapped her arms around his waist in a huge hug. "I missed you!"

Matt chuckled, hugging her back tightly. "You saw me earlier when I dropped your dad off."

"Who's this?" Chloe looked at Isabelle, tugging on her Uncle to make him respond. "Uncle Matt!"

Matt ruffled her hair. "This is Isabelle; she's staying with me for a while."

"Hi, Uncle Matt!" Abbie walked out of her bedroom, smiling when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to your goof of a dad." He told her.

"Abbie, this is Isabelle, she's staying with Uncle Matt." Chloe told her sister. "That's my older sister, Abbie, you don't want to be friends with her but we can be friends"

"Chloe!" Matt scolded. "That's not nice to say, why wouldn't she want to be friends with Abbie?"

Chloe shrugged as though it was obvious. "Because she's a butt head?"

Kelly groaned as he came in from the backyard. "Don't start again, Chloe. I thought I sent you two to your rooms. If you can't act your age…"

Abbie rolled her eyes, holding her hands up in front of her in defense. "I didn't even say anything." She turned away from him. "Hi Isabelle."

Izzy smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

Matt glanced at his niece. "I brought Isabelle by because I was wondering if you had any clothes that you don't wear anymore if she could borrow them and if Chloe has some her younger sister could borrow."

Abbie nodded; her Uncle had told her a little of the situation when he dropped her dad home earlier. "Sure. I also have some books that she can borrow to catch up on for school."

"Awesome. Is that alright with you?" He looked at the teenager standing beside him, she looked a little overwhelmed but still happy.

"That would be great."

"Alright, you two should go do that but just quickly, Isabelle this is Kelly Severide and Kelly this is Isabelle."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Severide."

…

"Sorry about the mess." Abbie apologized as they walked into the room. "My little sister was in here before ripping my room apart." She rolled her eyes as she pulled her wardrobe doors open and pulled out two large plastic bags. "There is nothing wrong with the clothes I just haven't worn them in a while or they don't fit anymore."

Isabelle nodded as she looked around the room, she could only dream of what it would be like to have a teenage bedroom like the one she was standing in with a double bed, desk and belongings that were actually hers. "Thank-you." She responded as the bags were put down in front of her.

"You can keep them because I don't actually need them. And I also have…" Abbie walked over to the desk and grabbed some books. "These are the books we have been told to read for next year, I've already read these two so you can take them. If you have any questions then I can help you out."

Isabelle smile at her, receiving a smile in return. "Thank-you, I appreciate this."

Abbie shrugged; she didn't mind lending a helping hand. "Oh, don't worry about what Chloe said either. I'd love to get to know you better, maybe we could go for a smoothie or for lunch at Uncle Matt's restaurant." Abbie offered. "And I could introduce you to some of my friends if you like, that way you know a few people before school starts up."

Izzy shifted awkwardly. "I…uh, I'm haven't had friends in a long time."

"Well you're going to fit in around here, I promise!"

* * *

Gabby placed her hand against Evangeline's forehead, frowning when she realised her daughters temperature had risen again, the young girl was sweating badly as she coughed. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Not good." Evie moaned as she leaned over the side of the couch and vomited into the waiting bucket. "It hurts." She clutched her stomach.

Gabby's expression turned to one of panic as she looked down at her daughter, she was red in the face, sweating and clutching her stomach. Gabby knew by the state of her daughter that Evie needed to see a doctor or someone, she didn't have any medical insurance but she didn't have a choice at the moment.

"Mom, we are…" Izzy's eyes widened at the sight of Evie curled up clutching her stomach. "What's happening?"

Gabby looked at Matt, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she rubbed Evie's back. "She's needs a hospital, or doctor, or…"

Matt dropped the shopping bags he was holding and moved to lift Evangeline off the couch, he could see in Gabriela's eyes that she was panicking. "We'll take her to the hospital. Come on."

* * *

 **Thoughts?  
** **Thank-you for all the lovely reviews, if you have any questions please ask.**

 **Much Love. x** **  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **21st** **Of December, 2015.**

* * *

"Will!"

Will Halstead looked up from the file he was holding to see Matt Casey rushing into the hospital with a girl crying in his arms, from the look on the fire-fighters face it was clear that something was alarmingly wrong. "I need a bed. Get me a bed!" Will shouted at the nurses who quickly jumped into action.

Gabby let go of her eldest daughter, stepping around Matt so that she could look at Evie as the doctor took her into his arms. "What's going on?"

"Mommy!" Evie moaned as she clutched her stomach, another round of coughing setting in. "Mom!"

"I'm right here, baby." Gabby reassured, pushing her own tears back as the doctor laid her on the bed.

Will glanced at her. "You need to get some forms from the nurse, fill them out promptly." He told her as they started to wheel Evie away. "Take her straight to ultrasound; we need to find out what's wrong with her stomach."

Gabby gasped as they wheeled her youngest daughter away. "I need to go with her."

"No" Matt laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let them do their job."

...

Devastated.  
Gabby felt utterly devastated as she clung to Isabelle and waited to hear news on Evie, neither of her daughters had been in hospital prior to this moment. All the time spent on the streets, barely having eaten and never had they ended up in hospital. All Gabby could think about was what would have happened if they hadn't been at Matt's, if she had just continued to pass off Evie's sickness as a cold.

"Mom, is Evangeline going to be okay?"

Positive. Gabby knew that she needed to think positively but the negative thoughts were pushing into her mind, no matter how hard she tried to fight them. This was Isabelle; she had never lied to Isabelle. "I'm sure she will be fine. The doctors will do their best and hopefully we can see her soon." She looked at the clock hanging on the wall, the doctor should have been out to speak to them by now.

"Have you spoken to a doctor yet?" Matt placed the tray of drinks down on the table; he passed the orange juice to Isabelle who took it.

"Thank-you."

Matt smiled softly; he could see that Isabelle was worried for her sister. A part of him identified with her, he remembered how scary it was to see Christie in hospital when they were younger. "Gabby, here." He held out the coffee.

Gabby took the cup from his hand, her hand shaking slightly. "Thanks, uh, I don't know..." Gabby looked down at the forms. "Health insurance."

Matt shook his head, that was the last thing Gabby needed to be worrying about right now. "Don't worry about that, we can sort it out after. Right now your main focus is Evie." He lifted the clip board from her lap and glanced down to see most of the information was filled in. He placed it on the table and took the seat beside her. "Have you heard from the doctor?"

"No." Her eyes started to water. "Why haven't they said anything yet, Matt?" The tears escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

Matt immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side. "Everything is going to be alright, Gabby. Will is going to give her the best possible care." He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner, as his mind begun to wander, he couldn't imagine how Gabby was feeling and his whole heart was praying that Evie would be okay.

...

"Matt, there you are." Will walked into the waiting room. "Am I correct in assuming you are the mother?"

Gabby reluctantly pulled away from Matt's embrace, it felt safe there. "Yes. How is Evangeline?" Rising to her feet, Matt and Isabelle standing up beside her. "Can I see her?"

Will shook his head. "Not right now. I need your permission to prep Evangeline for surgery."

Gabby's eyes widened. "Sur…surgery?" She placed her head in her hands, her mind swelling with concerns and worries. "I don't…what's wrong with her?" Her eyes welled with tears at the thought of her baby girl.

Matt could sense the panic; see it clearly written in her eyes. "Hey, let's just sit you down, Gabby." He helped her back into the chair. "What's wrong with her?"

Will glanced at his chart. "After an examination, we've come down to two diagnoses. Evangeline has a case of bacterial pneumonia and appendicitis. We want to proceed to treat the appendicitis first and prep her for surgery to remove the appendix." He informed them, looking at Gabby who had turned pale and was staring at the ground. "I need your permission before I can proceed." He held out the forms.

Matt crouched down in front of her, tugging her hands away from her face. "Hey, listen here. Everything is going to be okay. Did you hear what the doctor said; he needs your permission for Evie to have the surgery."

Gabby hands shook in his grasp. "I…"

Matt grabbed the forms with his left hand and held them out to her. "Sign these so Will can help her. Do you trust me?"

Gabby looked up, her tearful blue eyes meeting his concerned ones. "I trust you." She whispered signing the forms quickly, her hands shaking as Matt took them away and gave them back to the doctor.

Will nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Once she's out of surgery, you'll be able to see her."

Matt turned back to Gabby the moment Will left the room; he could see Isabelle was fidgeting beside her mother, biting her nails. "Isabelle, how about you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, bring your mother back something too." He reached for his wallet, passing her a twenty dollar note.

Isabelle looked at her mother with concern but turning back to Matt she could see he would take care of her mother while she was gone. Reaching out she took the twenty dollar note from his right hand. "Thank-you. Would you like anything?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm fine. Just get yourself and mother something." He turned to Gabby who had her head buried in her hands, he knew exactly what she would be thinking and it broke his heart. "Hey," He spoke softly as he tugged her hands away. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Is it?" Gabby stared at him through blurry eyes. "What if we were still on the streets? I thought it was a cold, I didn't know. If it wasn't for you rushing her here…"

"Don't think like that. You would have known something was wrong."

"What kind of mother am I? My nine year old has contracted bacterial pneumonia and on top of that she has appendicitis." Her eyes filled with pain. "She contracted pneumonia while on the streets. I put her in that position."

"No!" Matt spoke firmly. "You are a wonderful mother, Gabby; you've raised two great well-behaved girls regardless of your circumstances. Don't put yourself down. Evie is sick but you caught it, she's here and getting the help she needs."

Gabby blinked, the words hitting her hard. How could he think, how could he claim she was a wonderful mother? She'd been living on the streets with her girls, putting them in a situation they should never of had to be in. "She needs this care but how am I going to pay for it, Matt? I feel horrible enough that she's in here. I feel disgusted that I am thinking about money right now but I don't know how…"

"You don't need to worry about money right now. I'll take care of it." Matt reassured, he didn't want her worrying about money, especially when her daughter was in surgery. He would take care of things; Evie's health was the main priority.

"I can't let you do that. Evangeline is my responsibility. I have to take…"

"Gabby," Matt sighed, placing his hands on her knees, his own legs beginning to ache from the crouch he was currently in. "Listen to me. I want to help you, please let me. All you need to do is focus on your daughter. She needs to you now."

"I'm scared." She confessed. "I am terrified of losing her. She's my baby girl, if I lose her, it'll be my entire fault." The tears dripped down her cheeks.

Matt moved to the chair beside her, pulling her into a hug. "Hey now, you're not going to lose her." He promised, holding onto her tightly, his right hand rubbing her back. "You're not going to lose her."

* * *

Isabelle walked into the bathroom stall after wandering around the hospital aimlessly, shutting the door firmly behind her as she leaned against it. Tears poured down her cheeks at the thought of her sister. This wasn't how things were supposed to be, Matt was helping them, things were meant to be getting better, not worse.  
Wiping furiously at the tears on her face, she couldn't contain the sobs. She knew her mother was blaming herself but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have prevented what happened; it was just an unfortunate event.

Evie didn't deserve it though, Isabelle felt herself getting more upset at the thought of the nine year old. It had been different for her, she'd lived twelve years inside a house, seven of those years she had everything she could possibly want. But Evie had never had that, she'd been born when they had fallen on hard times, she had lived in an apartment for the first five years of her life but she didn't get to have all the things she wanted. She had only the bare necessities during that time.

She wiped her eyes as she straightened up reaching for the lock on the door. She knew she had no choice other than to be strong for her mother. Matt was offering to pay the medical costs and that was something she knew would either tip him over the edge and he'd kick them out or it would change everything for the better.

"Isabelle!"

Izzy turned around as she exited the bathroom, surprised to see Matt. "I was just…"

Matt smiled sympathetically at the sight of her red eyes and puffed cheeks. "Hey, it's okay kiddo." He approached her. "I got worried. You've been gone quite a while. Evie's out of surgery, your mom is getting ready to go in and see her."

Isabelle nodded slightly, keeping her head down as she sighed in relief. She couldn't believe Evie was okay. She had been panicking, all she wanted was to see her little sister again and hold her. "Okay."

"What's on your mind?" Matt asked softly, stepping forward to tilt her chin up so they were looking at each other, he could feel Isabelle shrink back at his touch, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. Evie's surgery went well."

Isabelle wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her into his embrace. "Thank-you so much, Matt."

Matt frowned, he didn't quite understand what she was thanking him for, he wasn't the one to help Evie. "What for?"

"For being there for mom today. For offering to pay the medical bills. For everything you've done the last couple of days. We were very lucky to have met you."

Matt smiled as he squeezed her gently. "I have been very lucky to have met you Isabelle."

"But…" She looked up at him. "But I don't want to have to leave. What if you get tired of doing all this for us when we are doing nothing in return?"

Matt exhaled; she had the same worries as her mother. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he looked at her firmly. "That is not going to happen. I want to help you girls and your mother."

"But this…"

"You didn't know this was going to happen, neither did your mother. It's no one's fault and I am going to help out as much as I can." He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Let's go get your mom something to eat. They said Evie would be sleeping for the next few hours."

Isabelle felt a small smile tugging at her lips. "Thanks."

Matt glanced down, smiling slightly. "Thank-you for handing me back my wallet, if you didn't do that then we wouldn't have met." He squeezed her happily.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thank-you for all the lovely reviews, if you have any questions please ask.**

 **Much Love. x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **22** **st** **Of December, 2015**

* * *

 _Gabby felt her breath increase as she walked down the sandy beach her bare feet sinking into the golden sand as she followed the candles that lined either side of her, guiding her through the darkness.  
She ran her hands along her light blue sundress, smoothing it down to keep it from blowing into the air, it was a warm night allowing her to wear a thin white cardigan that fell to the mid of her thigh, her dark hair blowing softly in the breeze behind her. _

_The candle trail curved around, her heart began to race as she lifted her right hand to her lips to stifle her gasp. The sight of the white picnic blanket surrounded by red rose petals which happened to be her favourite flower, it was under a medium sized light wooden canopy which had white and red lanterns hanging from it.  
Gabby felt her eyes glaze over at the sight of the large cushions propped up on the blanket and the few different dishes of food spread out. _

" _Gabby."_

 _Gabby couldn't bring herself to turn her head to see who was calling her name; her eyes were fixed on the sight in front of her. It was perfect. It was as though someone had taken her dream date and actually decided to use the idea. The beach, the darkness, just two people with no distractions, where they could simply talk and get to know one another._

" _Gabby."_

 _Gabby blinked as the man came to stand in front of her. Her heart leapt in her chest as she realised through cloudy eyes who was standing before her. "M…Matt?"_

 _He chuckled. "Of course." He lifted the wine glasses in his right hand. "I'm so glad you could make it." He took a step toward her body, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. "You look beautiful" He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her, his lips moving against hers._

...

Gabby woke up with a start, banging her head on the back of the chair she had slept in the night before. Her heart was racing, eyes glazed over as she looked frantically around the hospital room trying to get a grip on where she was. Lifting her hands to cover her eyes, thankful she was alone in the room with Evie who was sound asleep.

She couldn't believe what she had just dreamed about. She wasn't sure why she had dreamed of going on a date with Matt. He was a lovely man, wonderful for helping them, friendly and she couldn't possibly be more grateful but she wasn't sure how she felt about him otherwise.

"Oh Gabby, what are you thinking?" Gabby whispered to herself as she rubbed her face.

She found him attractive, he'd been the first man to notice her since Finn had walked out on her and the girls. His eyes could capture her attention in a heartbeat but she hadn't thought for a second about taking their relationship to the next level. She was almost certain Matt wouldn't return her feelings; if she was even sure she had any.

"This is a mess."

"What's a mess, mom?"

Gabby removed her hands from her face in surprise, smiling when she saw Evie looking at her sleepily. "Oh nothing, nothing for you to worry about. You're awake!" Gabby leaned forward, brushing her hand over Evangeline's blonde hair. "Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?"

Evie blinked. "I'm sore and really hungry."

Gabby smiled slightly; she would swear her youngest daughter was always hungry. "Matt and Belle are coming in soon; they're going to bring you some food." She leaned forward and kissed Evie's cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay, baby. I love you."

The young girl yawned. "I love you too mom."

* * *

Matt walked up the porch after checking on the restaurant that morning, he already been out since he had been up since seven. He needed to clear his head after the very conflicting dream he'd had over night, he had no idea where his head was at.  
Realistically he was freaking out a little. He'd known Gabby and her girls a whole four or five days but for some reason the dream of them moving out had really messed with his head. He liked having a house full of people; it was different to living alone. Even though before leaving the hospital he'd spoken with Gabby about the future, it hadn't settled him.

….

 _Matt looked across the room at Gabby who was running her hand through Evangeline's hair, the nine year old was sleeping soundly just like her older sister who was curled up in the chair beside the bed, everyone had experienced an extremely emotional day.  
After everything that had happened Matt realised as much as Gabby wanted to be independent it wasn't a viable option anymore. She was going to need money to pay for Evie's medicine, for the girls to return to school in a few weeks and other necessities.  
Matt knew he'd happily pay for it all but it wouldn't be helpful in the long term, she needed to be able to stand on her own feet and he'd help where he could. _

" _Gabby."_

" _Hmm." Gabby glanced up to look at him tiredly; her eyes were beginning to drop._

 _Matt rubbed his head, he could see Gabby wanted to curl up and go to sleep but this conversation needed to happen. "You need to take the job at the restaurant. I want you to take the job."_

 _Gabby bit her bottom lip, she had been thinking about it for the past few hours and she knew it wasn't a choice anymore. She had come to realisation that any job would do as long as it took care of her girls. Matt had been doing a lot for them at least working at the restaurant she would be able to give him something back. "I know. I'll take the job. Thank-you."_

 _Matt smiled, it was a lot easier than expected, he had thought she would put up a fight. "I also want to talk about housing arrangements."_

 _Gabby's eyes widened, she knew this had been coming. "I…"_

" _I am not asking you to move out." He tried to reassure her quickly, seeing the flash of relief pass through her features once his words were spoken. "I want you to know you are welcome to stay for as long as you want. I enjoy having people in the house and I want you to stay indefinitely." He rubbed his head nervously._

 _Gabby smiled that she hadn't been expecting but it brightened up her whole mood. The thought of not having to rush out and be left on the streets again was amazing. "Thank-you."_

" _As for the job, you can start after Christmas. Evie is going to need you for the next few days."_

 _Gabby felt her heart clench, she had completely forgotten about Christmas, had chosen to wipe it from her mind. She felt horrible for not taking Matt's offer straight away, if she had done that then it would have been possible that she could have brought the girls a small gift, instead she had been stubborn._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" Matt stood up and walked closer to her, watching as the tears started falling from her eyes._

 _Gabby attempted to keep the tears at bay but was unable to as Matt started rubbing her back. She couldn't bring herself to dump another load of her trouble onto him so instead she offered him a weak smile. "Nothing. I am just so happy."_

 _Matt raised his eyebrow. "Happy tears?"_

 _Gabby smiled slightly. "Yeah. You're letting us move in with you until we chose to leave; you've given me a job. Evie is getting better. Everything is good for once."_

… **.**

He glanced up completely surprised when he saw Isabelle sitting at the outdoor setting; he had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice her. "Hey kiddo." He greeted, moving to take a seat beside her.

Isabelle looked up startled, clutching her glass of orange juice tighter. "Morning."

"How are you doing?"

Belle shrugged, to be honest she hadn't really slept at all but she didn't want to bother Matt with her troubles. "I'm okay. I wanted…I want to talk to you?"

Matt raised his eyebrow. "About?"

"It's nearly Christmas and I…I was wondering if you had any work at the restaurant or around the house that I could do," She bit her bottom lip, chewing for a moment nervously. "I want to be able to get my mom and Evie something small, they deserve it. Evie wasn't really old enough to remember any of the Christmas's before and this is a fresh start, here in Chicago with you and I want them to have good memories of our first Christmas."

Matt strained to hear her but he could tell by her quiet speech and flushed face that she was embarrassed. He'd kept quiet about Christmas and his plans for the day knowing that Gabby and her girls hadn't mentioned it. He'd made plans with Kelly and figured they'd end up at the restaurant like every other year; his nieces had come accustomed to being allowed to make their own pizzas and desserts in the big kitchen with loud Christmas music playing. Naturally he'd intended to invite Gabby and the girls but he'd been waiting for them to mention the holiday first. "I'm not sure how your mom would feel if I gave you a job in the restaurant." He almost flinched when her face fell. "But" He glanced towards the driveway. "How about twenty five dollars for washing my car, ten for doing a load of laundry." He offered her, a small smile forming on his face. "If you need more then I have a couple of other jobs that need doing around then house."

Isabelle stared at him. "Twenty five dollars for washing your car, that is only one job…"

Matt snorted. "Yeah, one long overdue job. I might have to up your payment once you see the state of it."

Isabelle giggled. "Okay. Can I start now?"

Matt shook his head at her enthusiasm, washing didn't sound appealing to him. "Sure but I promised your mom we'd head to the hospital with breakfast around nine thirty."

Isabelle stood up, smiling brightly. She was thankful that Matt had given her a few jobs to do; she just wanted to be able to give them something to mark the fresh start they were making. "Thank-you Matt, this really means a lot. I'll get started on the washing."

Matt couldn't help but smile at her, for a sixteen year old she was rather mature. Always polite and thinking of her family. But it wasn't just them that deserved a gift, deserved to have a proper Christmas. Belle did as well; the teenager had also been through a lot. "You're an incredible kid, you know that."

Isabelle shrugged. "I'm just a regular kid."

Matt chuckled as he stood up, placing an arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the house. "I'll get you the stuff to wash the car then I have to hit the shower."

* * *

Matt walked into Kelly's house without knocking; it was something he'd grown accustomed too. "Hey man."

Kelly looked up from the pan of bacon he was flipping. "If you think I'm feeding you, you're wrong."

Matt chuckled, domestic Kelly had been a surprise to him but he didn't speak about it. The circumstances surrounding his best-mates singlehood were saddening. "Nah. I came round to see Abbie, need her help with something. Your help to, tomorrow night if that's cool?"

"Doing?"

"Painting." Matt told him, he'd come up with a way to really make Gabby and the girls feel at home but he couldn't pull it off on his own.

"Yeah, alright but my labour doesn't come free. You're buying dinner and beers."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do. Where are the girls?"

"Chloe stayed with Shay's mom last night, she won't be home til the arvo. They are having an early Christmas. Abbie is in her room."

Matt nodded; Shay's mother was still very much a part of Chloe's life. She came to holiday gatherings, birthdays and even had Abigail on occasion who was actually the daughter of Shay's father whom she was separated from. "Abbie didn't go over this year with Chlo?"

Kelly placed the stove on low and turned around. "She is struggling this year. She's just turned sixteen, about to enter her most important years of schooling, has her first boyfriend and now we are back at Christmas, this time of year is incredibly hard for her."

Matt exhaled; Abigail struggled a lot when Shay left them. Technically she wasn't biologically Kelly's child, she was Shay's half-sister yet the couple had raised her as their own, adopted her and then Shay had taken off. "Hopefully I'll be able to distract her."

"Sure, hopefully it helps."

"So I'll come by and grab her tomorrow?"

"Just check with her, that girl has more of a social life then I do." He shook his head. "Abigail!"

Matt shook his head as Abbie emerged from her room moments later. "Hey sweetheart." He noticed in her features that she seemed down, just by the look on her face.

"Hi Uncle Matt." She mumbled giving him a hug.

Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her before letting her go. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Abbie shrugged, moving around the counter to get a drink from the fridge. "Nothing. I might read, go for a walk, and fight with Chloe." She answered cheekily.

Kelly ruffled her hair. "Don't even think about it. Anymore arguments and you two will be ground for weeks."

Abigail poked her tongue out and leaned against the counter opening her bottle of orange juice. "Did you want to do something?"

"I was going to see if you'd come shopping with me." Matt raised his eyebrow, Abbie never turned down a shopping trip.

"Sure." She grinned. "Can I go dad?"

Kelly smirked. "Oh, did I just hear you ask me something? Usually it's just _Dad, I'm going._ "

Abigail rolled her eyes dramatically. "Drama queen. Can I?"

"Who'd you call a drama queen?" He went to poke her in the side but she squealed and jumped away causing him to laugh. "Alright, you can go but Matt…" He looked at his best-friend. "No buying her anything. Christmas is a few days away."

Matt chuckled as he looked at Abigail who was mimicking her father behind his back. He would admit he was pretty bad at buying thing just because his nieces asked and batted their eyelashes. "Yeah, alright."

Kelly looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it."

"Alright." Matt chuckled. "I gotta go, Isabelle is in the car. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Belle. Catch!"

Isabelle turned back to look at Matt who was jogging to catch up with her, he'd told her to go ahead of him into the hospital. She caught the purple teddy he threw at her. "Uh…" She looked at him confused; it was a bit childish for her.

Matt rolled his eyes at her confusion. "You can give it to Evangeline. It's a get well gift."

Belle smiled as she hugged the teddy. "Thanks. She'll love it."

Matt chuckled as he took the bag of food from her hand. "Go on first, I bet she can't wait to see you."

Isabelle slipped into the room, smiling when she saw Evie sitting up in bed chatting with their mother who was sitting beside her in a chair. "Hi Evie!"

Evie grinned. "Belle! You guys are here, I'm soooo hungry."

"The food is all you can think about, really?! Here Matt and I got you this." She passed her little sister the purple teddy as she hugged her. "Good to see you are feeling better."

Evie looked the purple teddy over before hugging it. "Thank-you Belle!" She glanced at Matt who was passing Gabby a cup of coffee. "Thank-you."

Matt grinned. "You're welcome little lady. I hope you like pancakes." He pulled them out of the bag. "Chocolate chip ones."

"My favourite." She exclaimed as Matt put them in front of her along with an orange juice. "You're the best!"

"Hey!" Gabby exclaimed in mock offence.

Evie blushed. "Okay, maybe second best." She saw Isabelle's playful raised eyebrow. "Third best. You have to be third best, Matt, sorry. Mom and Belle are so demanding."

"I'll ignore that just because you're in a hospital bed." Isabelle told her little sister playfully as she sat down to open her own pancakes.

"We need knives and forks, and napkins." Gabby told them, ignoring the girls who was digging into their food.

Matt gestured to the door. "How about we walk to the cafeteria? I need to get some more sugar for my coffee, the waitress didn't put enough in."

Gabby looked between her girls before nodding. "Uh, okay. We'll be back soon girls." She promised before heading out into the hallway after back. Her face feeling flushed as she realised she was alone with him, after the dream she had being alone with him seemed quiet…well she could barely look at him. "Thank-you for breakfast." She mumbled.

"You're welcome" Matt nudged her as they walked down the hall. "Sleep well?"

Gabby laughed nervously as their arms brushed against each other, it wasn't right, she didn't understand why she was feeling like this. "No those chairs aren't comfortable."

"I could've told you that." He teased

Gabby took a deep breath as she stopped and turned to face Matt. "I just, Matt, you need to know, I am so thankful…" She looked into his eyes, her heart leaping again as he watched him trail his tongue over his bottom lip, she didn't understand what he was doing to her.

"You were saying…"

Gabby leaned up and placed her lips on his momentarily before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I…"

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thank-you for all the lovely reviews. I apologize for not having posted in a while.**

 **Much Love. x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **23** **rd** **December, 2015.**

* * *

 _Gabby pulled away; looking into his eyes she could see the confusion and shock written within them. "I…" She glanced away, blushing, embarrassed of her actions._

 _Matt stared at her, he could see the red cheeks through the dark hair that was now framing her face, concealing her eyes from his view. He didn't know how to respond, he wasn't sure a week was enough time to develop feelings for someone you only just met, but then again people claimed to fall in love at first sight. He couldn't deny that Gabby was a very attractive woman, but he didn't want to be seen as a man who took advantage of a homeless woman and her children. "Gabby, I," He paused, rubbing a hand over his head nervously. "Did I give you the impression…"_

 _Gaby bit her bottom lip, still refusing to meet his gaze. Honestly, she didn't know what had come over her, it hadn't been her intention to kiss him but his eyes had captured her in the moment. Now all she could feel was her body radiating embarrassment.  
She understood what he was thinking before either of them spoke a word. Gratefulness was not the reason for the kiss but she couldn't say she had feelings for him, it was a confusing time. "I'm sorry."_

" _Don't apologize." Matt smiled awkwardly, reaching forward to tilt her chin up so that they could look at each other. "What brought it on?"_

 _Gabby shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I really don't know, I didn't mean to overstep."_

" _I don't want you to feel as though you owe me."_

 _She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he thought… "That wasn't what that was." She promised. "I just, I really don't know what I was thinking. Your eyes…" She blushed. "Nevermind."_

" _What about my eyes?" He teased light-heartedly, attempting to break the awkward tension between them. "You have beautiful eyes too." He told her, her dark eyes were indeed captivating._

 _Gabby shook her head as they walked towards the elevator. "Don't let it go to your head." she whispered, her mind still racing as she attempted to figure out what she had been thinking._

 _Matt walked behind her, his eyes slowly running over her body. It wasn't that he was against the kiss, he did find her attractive and perhaps over time their relationship could develop into something more but he refused to put pressure on the idea. He wanted to enjoy the friendship that was currently forming; he didn't want to ruin it. "Wait up!" He called noticing the elevator doors were closing._

* * *

Matt exhaled as he thought about the events of yesterday, his head still reeling from the kiss. He still hadn't been able to decipher how he felt about it. He didn't even know what to say when it occurred. He had put it down to her being grateful for everything he had down, only now after a restless night sleep he was considering the hurt in her expression when his words implied that it was for that reason.

"Matt."

Matt glanced up at the sight of Isabelle, he'd expected her to be gone all day at the hospital with her mother and sister. "Belle, what are you doing here?" He attempted to keep the nervousness out of his voice, as he now stood in the middle of the girl's empty bedroom. He had dropped her at the hospital an hour ago.

Isabelle looked around the room wide eyes, all the furniture had disappeared. "Oh no, are you going to ask us to leave?"

The panicked expression in her eyes was clear. "No." He immediately reassured her. "No, just had to clear out the furniture so I can have the carpets cleaned."

Belle looked up at him hopefully. "That is all?"

Matt nodded, thankful that she had brought the excuse. "Yeah. Isabelle, I told you, this is your home for as long as you need to it be. Understand?" He waited for her to nod. "Great. Now, you and Evie will have to bunk in your mother's room until this dries, just two nights." It would mean they wouldn't sleep in this room again until Christmas Day, just how he had planned it.

"That's fine, you just scared me." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I used the bus pass you gave me, and I'm going back to the hospital but I wanted to wrap their presents first. Do you have tape? I don't want them to be here otherwise they might notice."

Matt nodded; they had gone shopping yesterday afternoon after they left the hospital. She had chosen a small jewellery making kit for Evie and a book for her mother. "Yeah, tape is in the top right draw in the kitchen. I am about to go and pick up Kelly. Are you going to be alright to catch the bus back?"

"Yes Matt, I'll be fine. I actually enjoyed it, gave me a slight bit of confidence doing something by myself."

"Alright kid, have a good day and I'll see you tonight." He walked out of the bedroom, he wanted to tell Isabelle what he was doing for her and Evie but he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

* * *

"How did you manage to get both Isabelle and Gabby out of the house for the entire day?" Kelly asked as he followed Matt up the paint isle.

"Gabby was at the hospital with Evie, and I took Isabelle up to spend the day with them."

Kelly raised his eyebrow. "Evie coming home tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll pick them up later." He smiled when he thought about how they would react to the Christmas tree in the living room. Usually he didn't bother to buy one since it was just him, alone, but he thought the girls would enjoy it. Leaning forward he grabbed a booklet of paint samples.

"Are you serious?" Kelly shook his head at the shade of green Matt pointed out for the feature wall. "No, absolutely not. I have daughters and I know what I am talking about." He pointed to the light blue colour. "This is in."

Matt turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you realise how you sound?"

Kelly glared at him. "Trust me, this is the colour we are getting, it will match the white furniture."

"You still got the old bunk beds from the girls?"

"Yeah, they are in your garage."

Abigail and Chloe had shared a room a few years ago and had a white timber bunk bed with a double bed on the bottom. Matt wanted to use them for Isabelle and Evie's room. Chloe being the same age as Evie still thought having a bunk bed as cool so he didn't doubt that Evie would love it.

"You think blue is the way to go?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Mom, are you okay?" Isabelle asked, sitting down beside her mother with a look of concern, her mom looked spaced out.

"I'm fine." Gabby didn't want to worry her daughter but she could not get the kiss she shared with Matt off her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She promised, taking the teenagers hand in hers. "Is everything okay with you? You looked flustered when you got here."

"I had a mini freak out. Matt cleaned out the room but when I asked him about it, he said it was so the carpet could be cleaned. Evie and I will have to bunk in your room. I thought he was going to kick us out."

"Oh sweetheart, you don't need to worry about that. Matt is letting us stay for however long we may need."

"I really like him, mom, he has been so nice. He even took me grocery shopping yesterday and I got to pick out some things for the cupboard that belong to Ev and I."

Gabby smiled slightly, turning her gaze to her youngest daughter. A part of her new she was beginning to fall for him and she really hoped that deep down it was because of him and not what he was doing for them.

"Mom?"

"What else have you been doing?"

Isabelle shrugged. "We went for a walk; Matt has offered to take me to a movie once I am caught up on my school work. Are you really going to enrol us, mom?"

Gabby saw the hope in Isabelle's eyes; once again she was overcome with guilt. Her daughters had not experienced the simple luxury of going to school. "Yes, I am. You need school, Belle and I have a feeling Chicago is going to be our home permanently."

"I'm glad; I really love it here, Mom."

* * *

"Chloe, don't drop that!" Abbie hissed at her younger sister.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I am gonna drop it?" She held the glass vase up with one hand.

"I swear sometimes I want to kill you."

"I feel the same." Chloe retorted.

"You're nine, I feel like I could over power you." She grabbed the blue bedding out of the bag, it had white poker dots. "What do you think?"

"Did you pick it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's ugly."

Abbie plopped the stuff onto the couch. "You know what, that's it. I am going to kill you!"

Chloe dropped the vase onto the arm chair, running around the other side of the couch. "Bet you can't catch me!"

Abbie climbed over the couch, grabbing her sister by the arm just as Matt stepped into the living area.

"What is going on?"

Abbie blushed. "Nothing." She insisted, letting go of her sister's arm.

"Just some sisterly love!"

Matt looked unconvinced as he stared at his nieces, they had been giving Severide a lot of trouble in the last few weeks especially with their behaviour towards each other. "Abigail, you can help me with the bedroom. Chloe, I am sure your dad could use your help."

"Uncle Matt."

"It wasn't a suggestion." He warned them both, not tolerating their whining. "Go on." He watched them both scramble to do as told; he followed Abbie back down the hall towards the bedroom. "You two will give your father a mental breakdown if you continue with this behaviour."

"Little sisters are incredibly annoying."

Matt chuckled. "She's nine, what do you expect."

"What do you need my help with?" Abbie asked when they entered the room, she immediately noticed the blue feature wall was completed.

"You can help me touch up these walls with some white paint, and then you can help me by hanging up the clothes."

She picked up a paint brush. "Why are you doing this for them? Is it because you like Gabby?"

Matt coughed at the straight forward question. "I barely know, Gabby. Besides, do I need a reason to do a nice deed."

"She is living in your house, you must know her a least a little by now." Abbie didn't understand how her Uncle could be so blind at times. "This is more than a nice deed; a nice deed is letting them stay with you. This is permanent."

"I like the company. What's your point, kiddo?"

"My point is you have to like her, or at least think you have the potential to in the future or you wouldn't be making this room for them."

Matt glanced at his niece. "She has just gotten off the street, trying to get back on her feet. I am not looking to push anything onto her."

"You realise it's okay to have feelings right, she probably has them to. Has she given you any signs of interest?"

"Well there was the kiss, but I think it was just gratitude…"

Abbie squealed, jumping up and down, some of the paint flung from the brush and whacking Matt on the arm. "You kissed?!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Why am I speaking to you about this?" He mumbled to himself, he was speaking to his sixteen year old niece about a potential love interest. He'd lost his mind.

"Because dad is no help, Chlo is too young and I have some experience."

Matt frowned. "What kind of experience? Justin is your first boyfriend right?"

Abbie blushed, she did not need to get into that with her Uncle now, he would just tell her dad and they'd both flip out. "Yea, of course he is. But seriously, she kissed you?"

"Yes." He scratched the side of his head and turned back to the task at hand.

"Did you get her a Christmas present?" She questioned, he was doing up the girls room for them as a gift but he hadn't mentioned anything for Gabby.

"No. I didn't know what to get, and I thought this…" He gestured to the room. "Would let her know just how secure her home here is."

"You need to get her something." Abbie informed him. "Maybe, ask her on a date. You could do it in a cute way." Abbie was forcing the idea because she saw the way his eyes lit up when he spoke Gabby's name. There was something there, even if he didn't know it yet.

"I'll think about it."

"Just do it. You'll thank me later."

"Just help me paint this wall." He flung a bit of paint at her.

"Uncle Matt!" She squealed. "Game on!" She leaned up and slapped the paintbrush against his cheek lightly leaving a big white imprint.

* * *

When Matt stepped into the hospital room that next morning, he could not help but grin at the sight before him. Gabby was standing beside the bed where her two girls were curled up, all three of them giggling. He could see how carefree Gabby looked, her features relaxed and hair shaking down her shoulders as she laughed. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have her, and that kiss they share was amazing even though it was brief.

"Matt!" Evie exclaimed.

"Hey sweetheart, feeling better?"

"Yes!"

Gabby smiled weakly, unsure if he was still weirded out by the kiss. He hadn't acted any different but it still left her unsure. "Thank-you for coming to get us."

"No problem. I can't wait to get you three ladies home, the house has been to quiet."

Gabby smiled. "Home." She mumbled the word under her breath. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
